1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust system of an automotive engine or the like, and more particularly to an exhaust tail pipe arrangement for the purpose of exhaust noise reduction.
2. Background
In general, an exhaust system of an automotive engine or the like consists of an exhaust pipe disposed under the floor of a vehicle body and extends from the engine to the rear end section of the vehicle body. Additionally, a catalytic converter, a muffler and the like are disposed in the exhaust pipe. The extreme end section of the tail pipe forms a tail pipe through which exhaust gas from the engine is discharged to ambient air. Drawbacks are encountered in such a conventional exhaust pipe arrangement in which the boundary layer of exhaust gas flow is grown on the inner surface of the tail pipe when exhaust gas from the engine flows through the exhaust pipe at high speeds to be discharged from the open end of the tail pipe. The thus grown boundary layer separates from the tail tube inner surface in the vicinity of the tail tube open end, thereby generating high frequency air flow noise.